Like a Pair of Dobby's Socks
by Lady Balinor
Summary: Dobby decide's to play matchmaker, pairing Harry Potter with the least likely person - Professor Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Like a Pair of Dobby's Socks  
  
Author: Lady Balinor  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: HP/SS  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. I am only using them to amuse myself and others.  
  
Warnings: Contains slight spoilers for Book 5!  
  
Author's Note: This story is an entry in the Harry Potter Slash Fuh-Q-Fest ()  
  
Challenge: G12. Dobby as matchmaker – in any manner. I think he is so funny and I would love to see his attempts go horribly wrong, but work anyway. (Syrenslure)  
  
~ Chapter 1 ~  
It was the last day of the Easter holidays and students were scattered across the Hogwarts grounds, enjoying their last afternoon of freedom before classes resumed. Those who had spent the holiday away from Hogwarts had returned to the school that morning. The Gryffindor 'Golden Trio' had remained at school, Hermione forcing Ron and Harry to prepare for their upcoming N.E.W.T.s. On the last day of the holidays, however, even Hermione was persuaded to relax in the company of her two best friends – or, more accurately, in the company of her boyfriend, Ron.  
Harry found himself sitting alone under a tree by the lake, watching all the loving couples sitting together in the sun. It seemed to Harry that the whole seventh year had paired off. Everyone, that is, except for him. It was not the fact that he preferred the company of other males that kept him from being among the happy couples – had they known his preferences, there were plenty of boys who would jump at the chance. And that was the problem. None of them knew enough about him to truly care for him, all they saw was the bloody 'Boy-Who-Lived.' Harry desperately wanted someone to love him for who he was, not for his fame. But even if he could find someone like that, Harry would never allow them to get close enough to love him. It simply wouldn't be right. It was his destiny to kill or be killed by Voldemort – to be murderer or victim. Harry couldn't bring himself to let someone become emotionally attached to him, not knowing if he would even survive the year. He didn't want to bring any more pain to those he cared about. It was his fault Cedric had died, it was his fault Sirius had died, it wasn't going to be his fault for someone's heart being shattered. This he promised himself, even if it meant facing the world alone.  
Harry was startled out of his reverie by the squeaky voice of Dobby the house-elf asking, "Why is Harry Potter sitting here all alone? Where is his greatest friends?"  
"They're spending some time alone. They are in love, after all," Harry replied, failing to keep the bitterness from his voice.  
"But why can't Sir be in love too? Then Sir wouldn't be alone."  
"Who would love me? Everyone sees me as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' – the savior of the wizarding world. No one treats me like Harry, just Harry."  
Dobby could find nothing to say to comfort the young man. As he watched the retreating figure of Harry Potter, Dobby made a promise – he would find Harry someone to love and be loved by in return. But who? Who would love Harry Potter for the young man he was and not for his fame? While Dobby was pondering this dilemma, he noticed a dark figure stalking toward the greenhouses. Severus Snape, resident Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and one of the few people who did not seem to be in awe of the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' It was at this thought that Dobby grew excited. Professor Snape would be perfect for Harry Potter! Dobby knew that the two men were not particularly friendly with one another, but he also knew that with some careful planning, he, Dobby, would be able to make them see how perfect they were for each other. With this thought in mind, Dobby headed back to the kitchens in order to devise a plan to bring the professor and Harry Potter together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. I am only using them to amuse myself and others.  
  
A/N: Hello again everyone! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but real life has gotten in the way. However, since this story was previously written for a fest and is therefore already completed, I should be able to release a chapter each week. Now to thank all of my awesome reviewers: the counter: A well written romance is an enjoyable read.  
  
lillinfields: I'm glad you like this. :)  
  
Draculella: Yes, Severus certainly won't make things easy for Dobby.  
  
Guava-juice: Interesting ideas of what Dobby will do. You might just see some of them later on in the story.  
  
idril.tinuviel: Thanks! I wasn't really sure about the title at first, but I'm glad so many people like it.  
  
Tigris Tethys Silvanus Bellona Draconis: It's nice to hear that you want more of the story. Don't worry, the chapters get much longer later in the story.  
  
ToonTownCutie: Thanks! I like Dobby too, he's such a useful little character.  
  
ataraxis: Thanks for the suggestions. Hopefully this chapter is better for formatting.  
  
And now, on with the story...  
  
~ Chapter 2 ~  
It was early May before Dobby had come up with a sufficient plan for his matchmaking scheme. He had decided that the only reason the two men hated each other so vehemently was because they had never gotten to know each other. Therefore, the only thing Dobby had to do was figure out a way in which he could get the two wizards to spend more time with each other. That, however, was going to be a problem. Harry Potter was usually surrounded by people, or else working on homework whereas Professor Snape was never seen outside of his chambers except for meals, classes, and when he was overseeing a detention. A detention...hmm...that just might work. If he could get Harry Potter a detention with Professor Snape, the two would be able to get to know one another and fall in love! With his plan set, Dobby raced to the dungeon, knowing that the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins were currently in potions class. It was the perfect opportunity to set his plan into action.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sat in the back of the potions classroom, fussing over his cauldron. His potion, while supposed to be a calm shade of blue, had obtained a vivid green color. As he set about correcting it, Harry once again lamented the fact that he needed to do well in this class in order to get into Auror training. While he had improved somewhat over the past two years, his skill in potion brewing was barely proficient. In fact, it was an amazing that he had been able to get into Snape's N.E.W.T. level potions class. Harry had not received the "O" necessary to join the class, but suspected that the Headmaster had convinced (or, more likely, forced) Snape to accept him. To make matters worse, Ron had dropped potions, so he, Harry, was left alone. Sure, he had Hermione, but as her potions always turned out perfectly, she held little understanding of his plight. Harry turned his thoughts back to his potion as he heard a suspicious sounding "plop" issue from the cauldron. Anger rising, Harry turned to glare at Malfoy, believing him to be responsible. However, the blond Slytherin was at the front of the room, stirring his own potion and paying no attention to the Gryffindor in the back of the classroom. It was then that the potion in Harry's cauldron began to hiss ominously. Sure enough, the contents of the cauldron soon spattered over everything within a three-foot radius of Harry's work area.  
  
"POTTER!" yelled an irate Snape as the Potions Master stalked over to the now potion-drenched young man. "What have you done?!?!"  
  
"Sir, I don't know why the potion reacted like that," Harry said, quickly becoming worried due to the anger flashing in his professor's eyes.  
  
"Let's see, Mr. Potter. Perhaps the potion exploded due to your inability to brew any potion correctly. Since your ineptitude endangered the lives of your fellow classmates, you will receive detention," Snape stated with a smirk.  
  
"Endangered the lives of my classmates! If you didn't notice, I am covered from head to toe in the potion and I seem to be just fine. I don't see why you have to give me a detention – I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"Make that a week of detention and 20 points from Gryffindor for questioning my reasoning. Now that you have finished interrupting my class, everyone will return to their potions while Potter cleans up this mess."  
  
Harry glared at Snape but did as he was told, not wanting to lose any more points for Gryffindor. He supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised by the points being taken (Snape looked for any excuse to take points from any house but his own), but a week's worth of detention! It wasn't as if his potion was dangerous – besides, he was the only one who had gotten hit by any and he highly doubted that Snape cared about his welfare. As class ended, Harry hurried to leave the classroom as soon as possible, but was held back by a cold voice saying, "Mr. Potter, you will stay behind so we can discuss your detentions."  
  
Harry waited as the rest of the class hurried out the door. After the last student was gone, Snape began speaking, "You will report to the dungeons directly after dinner starting next Monday. At that time, I will inform you as to what task you are to accomplish. You will remain here as long as it takes you to finish your task. Any questions?"  
  
Harry glared at Snape for the second time that lesson, but answered dutifully, "No, Sir."  
  
During this time Harry and Professor Snape were too busy arranging the detentions to notice a small creature slip through the half-open door, a large smile gracing its lips. Phase one of Dobby's plan was complete. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. I am only using them to amuse myself and others.  
  
A/N: Hello all! Not much to say, so I'll start by thanking my awesome reviewers:  
  
Ruth: You'll see soon enough. :)  
  
ataraxis: This story was for the Harry Potter Slash Fuh-Q-Fest ().  
  
idril.tinuviel: I'm glad too. Dobby can get a little out of control when it comes to saving Harry's life.  
  
kiki: :)  
  
lillinfields: I'm glad you like it.  
  
penny: lol. Dobby does get carried away.  
  
And now, on with the story...  
  
~ Chapter 3 ~  
The weekend passed in a haze, as the seventh year students ploughed through their piles of homework. Soon Harry was waking on the morning of his first detention with Snape. He had been dreading this all weekend, but at least he still had most of the day ahead of him before he was forced to spend who knew how long in the dungeons with his most hated professor. Unfortunately the day passed too quickly (even History of Magic didn't drag on as much as normal) and Harry soon found himself trudging down the dungeon steps. He entered the classroom to find Snape at his desk marking papers, though he looked up when Harry entered the room.  
  
"I'm surprised to find that the famous Harry Potter decided to be on time for his detention. Will wonders never cease?" Snape smirked, but Harry used all of his self-control not to rise to his professor's baiting. Seeing that he was failing to get any reaction from the younger wizard, Snape said, "You will be scrubbing the cauldrons of others like you who fail to brew perfectly simple potions correctly. Of course, you are not allowed to use magic to assist you in your chore. You will stay as long as it takes you to clean the cauldrons to my satisfaction."  
  
With that, Harry set to his task of scrubbing the cauldrons clean. With the pile being as big as it was, Harry thought to himself that he would be lucky to get back to his dormitory by midnight. It wasn't as if he wasn't use to scrubbing things, though. At Privet Drive, Aunt Petunia had forced him to clean all the pots and pans after each meal. Harry was so lost in his musings about his muggle relatives that he didn't notice the pile of soiled cauldrons steadily decreasing. Sooner than he had anticipated, the last cauldron was scrubbed. After putting away his cleaning supplies, Harry walked up to Professor Snape, who was currently writing scathing comments on some unsuspecting first year student's paper.  
  
"Sir?" Harry started, as Snape looked up from his grading. "I've finished scrubbing all of the cauldrons. Is there anything else, or am I free to leave?"  
"You're done already?" Snape asked, and received a nod of conformation. "Well, let's have a look at those cauldrons, as I highly doubt you did a sufficient job in such a short period of time."  
  
Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes at Snape's last comment – a "short" time being nearly four hours. Snape inspected the cauldrons, but as they were scrubbed spotless, he had nothing to complain about. He grudgingly admitted, "I see nothing wrong with the cauldrons. They are sufficiently scrubbed. I had hoped this would have taken you longer than a mere four hours" (at this, Harry could no longer keep from rolling his eyes at his professor's warped sense of time) "but I suppose I will have to allow you to return to your dormitory. Though I must admit, I never believed the prized Gryffindor to be capable of manual labor since you've probably been pampered by the muggles you live with."  
  
Harry snorted at the thought of his relatives ever pampering him. Trying to control his temper at being accused of growing up with such a cushy lifestyle, Harry said, "The Dursley's never pampered me. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until I turned eleven and was forced to do most of the chores – especially scrubbing the pots and pans after dinner. I never had anything of my own until I came to Hogwarts because I was given all of Dudley's old hand-me-downs. And to top it all off, they treated me like a freak because I am a wizard."  
  
By the time Harry was finished with his tirade, he was flushed and out of breath. He had never realized he held so much resentment for his muggle relatives. True, he acted as if their poor treatment of him didn't matter to him, but it did. After Sirius died, Harry had realized how important family was and tried to be more understanding of the Dursleys. However, they just kept treating him as they had since he could remember – as a nuisance, as a burden...as a freak. That's all he would ever be to them.  
  
Suddenly, wave upon wave of emotion crashed over Harry, causing tears to well up in his eyes. Voicing his resentments towards the Dursleys had forced him to confront the emotions he had kept bottled up inside of him for a little over a year. He had no family, at least none worth mentioning. Harry had dreamed of having a loving home with his godfather (once his name was cleared), but that dream was shattered the night Sirius fell through the Veil. And why had Sirius died? Because he, Harry, had been to thick to even think that he might be walking into a trap. It was all his fault. Eyes shinning with unshed tears, Harry rushed from the dungeons, leaving a very confused Potions Master staring at his retreating form. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. I am only using them to amuse myself and others.  
  
A/N: Hello all! I just wanted to take a minute and thank all of my awesome reviewers:  
  
Ruth: You'll soon see how Snape chooses to react to Harry's outburst. Hope you like it.  
  
eyes0nme19: I'm glad you like this. Thanks for the encouragement.  
  
penny: Here's the next installment – hope you enjoy.  
  
idril.tinuviel: Yes, the moment Snape has lived for has finally come. ;)  
  
And now, on with the story...  
  
~ Chapter 4 ~  
  
The next morning dawned dull and rainy, perfectly matching the mood of Hogwarts' resident Potions Master. Severus was dwelling on the previous night's revelation concerning Potter. Severus had always assumed that the 'Gryffindor golden boy' had been pampered by his relatives, but this illusion had been shattered by the younger wizard's forceful outburst. Severus wanted to believe the boy was lying, but the pain in his voice spoke of honesty. Now what was he to do? He had heard the pain in the young man's voice, but more importantly, the self-loathing. Severus knew Potter had blamed himself for his godfather's death, but thought he had gotten over it by now. The boy certainly seemed happy enough when causing trouble with his friends. But was that really how he felt? Or was it just a mask he put on to face the world, much like the one he, himself, always wore? Severus never thought he would feel sympathy for the irritating boy, but that was exactly how he felt now. It was in that moment that Severus decided to do something to help Potter. Yes, he would talk to the boy and help him overcome his pain. Severus was either doing something very kind or very stupid – though he felt sure the latter was correct.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, Potter arrived at the dungeons in a sullen mood with eyes downcast. "What am I supposed to do tonight, Sir?" asked Potter, his voice lacking its usual sureness.  
  
"You will be slicing some ingredients to be used in a potion I am brewing," stated Severus, while contemplating the young man's somber attitude. It wasn't like Potter to be so sad. Usually, if he was in a bad mood, he would bounce back quickly. Rarely, if ever, had Severus seen the younger wizard so distant. It seemed as if something he had said the previous night had caused him to curl in upon himself. Stupid idea or not, Severus knew something had to be done tonight.  
  
Potter finished his work in under an hour, Severus having deliberately set it up so that they would have a long time afterwards in order to talk. Potter walked up to the Potion Master's desk and asked, "Since I've finished my work, may I go back to my dormitory now?"  
  
"Not quite yet," Severus replied, "You have finished your work, but I would like a word with you before you leave tonight." With that said, Severus stood and led the way to his private chambers. He had decided earlier that it would probably be a less intimidating setting for their chat than his office would be.  
  
Contrary to popular belief, Severus did not live in a hole in the ground or some slimy dungeon of a room. In fact, his private chambers were among the nicest Hogwarts had to offer. The coloring of the room was dark – plush rugs covered a beautiful hardwood floor that matched the dark wood of the fireplace and numerous bookcases. Before the fire stood a comfy- looking black leather sofa with a matching chair flanking each side. Severus motioned for Potter to take one of the chairs, while he took the other.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Severus asked.  
  
Confusion showing clearly in his emerald eyes, Potter responded, "Yes, please."  
  
Severus conjured two cups of tea, took a sip of his, and then began the speech he had planed, "Last night you said some things that got me concerned." At the look of disbelief on Potters face, Severus added, "Yes, I am concerned about you. Heaven knows I am probably as shocked as you are, but it's true. I must admit that I always believed you were pampered by the muggles you grew up with, but after your outburst last night, I know differently. You should not listen to a thing they say. You are not a freak because you are a wizard, or for any other reason. You did not deserve to be treated as you were by them, and I will not have you believing otherwise. I always said that you shouldn't be pampered, but I never wanted to see you treated as filth by your only relatives. I also wanted to clue you into the fact that you are not the center of the universe and it is not your fault Black died, whatever you might think to the contrary."  
  
Onyx eyes met emerald, and Severus saw the tears straining for release. Then, Potter spoke softly, almost in a whisper, "You're wrong. It is my fault Sirius died. If I hadn't taken Voldemort's bait, he would still be alive. It's all my fault."  
  
"Must I say it a thousand times to get it through your thick skull? It was not your fault that Black died. True, you could have realized the Dark Lord's trick, but a lot of other things could have happened. Dumbledore could have told you about the prophecy when you first arrived at Hogwarts, Sirius could have stayed behind while the others went to save you and your friends...I could have tried harder to teach you Occlumency. You cannot play these games of what if. It will get you nothing except a feeling of self-loathing that is not conductive to living. Believe me, Potter, I know what it is to have regrets, but I do not let them get in the way of living my life. You have got to move on if you ever want to live."  
  
"You mean, I have to get over Sirius' death if I am going to kill Voldemort. That's all I'm good for, isn't it? But after I kill him, then what? Then what am I supposed to do? Everyone will care for me only until I kill him, then they won't give a damn what happens to me." Throughout his tirade, Potter's eyes blazed with anger, but also with fear.  
  
"If and when you kill the Dark Lord, everyone will be singing your praises and giving you even more attention. I, though I will be glad to see him gone, will still care about what happens to you. Somehow, Potter, I have found myself in the position to keep you out of trouble and save you when in need." Severus was surprised to find that he meant the words he spoke, though he was loath to admit that he might be beginning to like the boy.  
  
"Please, call me Harry," said Potter, eyes now shinning with gratitude.  
  
"Alright, Harry." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. I am only using them to amuse myself and others.  
  
A/N: Hello all! Here's the next update – sorry to keep you all waiting. First, I just wanted to take a minute and thank all of my awesome reviewers:  
  
neevs: I'm glad you like this.  
  
Ruth01: Yes, what a shock to Snape's system. Just wait until he sees what's in store for him in this chapter.  
  
Craw/Brad: It is nice to know Dobby cares, even when he goes a bit overboard.  
  
Amanda Saitou: Thanks. It's great to know that this isn't too far-fetched.  
  
And now, on with the story...  
  
~ Chapter 5 ~  
Though his detentions officially ended on Friday, Harry and Snape decided to continue their daily conversations in the evening. Sometimes the two talked about trivial things, such as Quiditch. Harry was surprised to find that Snape enjoyed watching Quiditch, though he never played during his school years. Every so often, Dobby would pop into the room while the two wizards were talking, though neither would notice the small creature. Dobby was delighted that his plan was working so well and that Harry and Professor Snape were getting along so nicely – Snape even allowed Harry to use his given name (though only during their discussions, of course). However, during one of Dobby's visits about two weeks after the detentions had ended, things took a turn for the worst.  
  
Harry and Severus had been discussing Severus' early years as a teacher at Hogwarts and Severus had even ventured divulging a little bit of personal information. Considering that the Potions Master usually kept himself and any personal information well guarded, Harry got the impression that the older man had begun to consider him as a friend. The feeling was mutual, as Harry had also shared quite a bit of personal information with the older wizard. Somewhere in the past two weeks, he had lost the animosity and hatred he had felt for his professor and now considered him a friend.  
  
With this new revelation, Harry decided to bring up a rather touchy topic for discussion. He had always been curious about how Severus had become a Death Eater, and decided that now was the perfect time to ask about it. Well, maybe not the 'perfect' time, but the best he could hope for considering the nature of his question. "Severus?" asked Harry, still getting used to the feel of his professor's name on his tongue. "I was wondering, how was it that you ever came to be a Death Eater." Harry prepared himself for the burst of anger he was sure was coming, but to his surprise, Severus seemed to be pondering his question.  
  
Before long, he began:  
"It's a long story that includes your understanding my early childhood at Hogwarts. Though I was sorted into Slytherin, I never really belonged. In fact, I didn't truly belong with any of the houses. The other three houses avoided me because I was a Slytherin, while the Slytherins avoided me because I would rather read or study or work on potions than bully those younger and weaker than me. I didn't have any friends, unless you count Lucius Malfoy, who was always trying to get me to join his group. We were in the same year, but he always looked down on me because he thought I was weaker. That's when I began to construct the barriers that still surround my heart and emotions. I could never let the others see the pain I was in, or my desire to be accepted. If I had, they would have mocked me.  
  
My home life wasn't much better. My father only wanted a son so that he could have an heir. Unfortunately, I never lived up to his expectations, so he treated me cruelly. My mother loved me dearly since I was her only child, but even she could not protect me from his anger. My farther had already begun teaching me dark magic before I even came to Hogwarts. I mastered every spell and curse he taught me, hoping that if I did so, he would finally be proud of me. It didn't work. So, I secluded myself at school and worked my arse off to get the best grades possible. That didn't work either. No matter how hard I tried, my father was never proud of me and that hurt me so much, though I would never admit that to anyone.  
  
One day Lucius made an offer I couldn't refuse. I know it sounds cliché, but what he offered seemed too good to be true. He said that his master wanted me to join his ranks as a Death Eater. I was promised power and riches, but what appealed to me most was the fact that my father already served the Dark Lord. I believed that this was the only way to make him proud of me – that if I served his master faithfully, he would accept me and be proud that I was his son."  
  
During Severus' explanation, Harry sat with rapt attention, listening to the story unfold. He had imagined that Severus had wanted to become a Death Eater because he believed that purebloods were superior, not because he wanted his father to be proud of him. This new information caused Harry's growing respect for the man to increase even more. Harry knew what it was like to be unwanted, but at least he had his friends. It seemed as though Severus had had no one at all throughout his trying life. Cautiously, Harry asked, "Was your father proud of you once you joined the Death Eaters?"  
  
At this, Severus stood and began to pace in front of the fireplace. He seemed to be working up to finishing his tale. "No," he replied, "My father was never proud of me, even after I joined the Death Eaters. I thought for awhile that my joining had made him proud, but one event showed me differently. It was a month after I had joined that I was sent out on my first solo mission. My job was to 'permanently silence' a family of muggles who were beginning to pick up on the magic radiating from our meeting place. I had never wanted to kill anyone, but I believed I had to complete my mission to gain my father's acceptance. However, when I arrived at the house, I couldn't force myself to go through with it. I fled back to the Death Eater meeting and claimed that the family hadn't been home. The Dark Lord knew I was lying, of course, so he saw fit to punish me. He told my father that I needed to be taught discipline and that he was the one who would have to teach me. I realized a second before it happened that my father was going to punish me, not the Dark Lord himself. My father used Crucio on me, on his own son. It was in that moment that I realized he had never and would never care for me. I could never make him proud. It was after that event that I became a spy for the side of Light."  
  
Severus' voice was void of any emotion, but Harry could see his normally fathomless eyes shinning with unshed tears. Harry rose and approached his professor, who stood looking into the flames of the roaring fire.  
  
"Look at me," said Harry. When Severus refused to comply, Harry took his chin in his hands and lifted his face so that onyx eyes met emerald. Harry raised a hand to Severus' cheek and gently brushed away the tears that had finally been allowed to fall.  
  
Neither knew how it had happened or who had started it, but the next moment they found their lips touching. The kiss started off slowly, gradually building in intensity. Harry swiped his tongue over Severus' lips, begging for entrance. Severus willingly opened his mouth and allowed Harry to devour him whole. Tongues battled for dominance, though neither cared who prevailed. They separated only when the need for air forced them to, both panting in the much needed oxygen.  
  
Harry was overcome with the emotions coursing through his body. He had never thought that he could react so strongly to a simple kiss, let alone to his 'greasy git' of a Potions Master, yet there was no denying his feelings now. He was falling for Severus.  
  
Unbeknownst to Harry, Severus was having a similar reaction to the kiss. His lips tingled and he could still feel the ghost of Harry's lips on his own. Never had he reacted so strongly to a kiss. Never had a kiss felt so comfortable...or right. Severus was loath to admit it, but he was falling for Harry – for a student. Severus would not allow himself to get involved with a student, let alone with the 'famous Harry Potter.' He was not good enough to be in any sort of relationship with the 'savior of the wizarding world.' Severus' life was littered with the deeds he had committed as a Death Eater, actions that could not easily be forgiven even though he had been a spy for most of that time. And besides, contrary to popular belief, he did have morals which included not dating his students. It seemed to Severus that there was only one choice to make in this situation and while it might cost him the only person he had ever had such strong feelings for, he felt it was for the best.  
  
"Potter," Severus said, voice deadly low, "get out of my sight." Seeing that Harry had made no movements to leave, Severus added, "NOW!"  
  
Eyes filled with pain and tears coursing freely down his cheeks, Harry fled from his professor's private quarters, believing Severus had been repulsed by the kiss.  
  
As soon as the door had closed behind Harry's retreating form, Severus sunk into his chair by the fire, holding his head in his hands. "What have I done?" he asked the empty room, answered only by the silence and a faint 'pop' from a darkened corner. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. I am only using them to amuse myself and others.  
  
A/N: Hello all! Here's the next update – sorry to keep you all waiting. First, I just wanted to take a minute and thank all of my awesome reviewers:  
**MoonSnoAngel**: Thank you. I'm glad to know that you are enjoying the story and that it is moving for you.  
**Winnie2**: Definitely.  
**c[R]ud[E]dly**: Yes, we can't make it too easy for Severus and Harry.  
**Katerina seren two**: I'm glad you like this story. Here's the update as requested.  
**Craw/Brad**: It is rather difficult to decide who to blame in this case.  
**lillinfields**: Harry and Sev might just get a little help in fixing their situation.  
Just so you know, this will be the second-to-last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! And now, on with the story…

  
  
~ Chapter 6 ~

Dobby had witnessed the entire exchange between Harry Potter and Professor Snape, including the kiss. He had thought his plan was coming along smoothly until the professor had lost control. Dobby had known it would be hard to get Professor Snape to admit to his feelings for Harry Potter, but this was just too much! What was so wrong about admitting his feelings for the younger wizard? Dobby hadn't been able to figure out what caused Professor Snape's outburst, so he returned to the professor's rooms later during the same evening as "The Kiss," as Dobby had begun to call it. Upon entering, Dobby noticed that Professor Snape had already retired to his bedchambers. Dobby crept on silent feet to the edge of the bed, where Professor Snape lay in a fitful sleep. In his sleep, Professor Snape was muttering, and the house-elf was able to discern words such as 'Harry,' 'don't leave,' and 'love you.' Dobby's eyes went wide as he heard the last words and popped back to the kitchens to develop the next phase of his plan.

It was obvious that Professor Snape had deep feelings for Harry Potter, but was worried that the younger man didn't care for him in the same way. How to show Professor Snape that Harry Potter cared for him too? Dobby spent a few moments pondering this problem before he was able to come up with a solution. Suddenly the answer hit him – he would give Professor Snape a gift and say it was from Harry Potter! But what type of gift would Harry Potter give to Professor Snape? That problem wasn't nearly as easy to solve, but Dobby surprised himself by coming up with the perfect gift for the professor. Now all he had to do was slip the gift into Professor Snape's private chambers, which he could easily accomplish before the wizard woke up. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Dobby set off to implement his latest plan.

* * *

The morning after "The Incident," as Severus had begun to call it, came all to soon for the Potions Master. He did not want to face anyone, let alone a certain green-eyed Gryffindor. Unfortunately, fate never did seem to favor him, as Severus' last class of the day was the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin N.E.W.T. level class. He sometimes wondered how Potter had ever managed to worm his way into the class, though he had the shrewd notion that the Headmaster was somehow involved.

Shaking his head to clear it from thoughts of Potter, Severus gathered his clothes and dressed for the day ahead. As he was about to leave his chambers, Severus noticed a package wrapped in red and gold sitting in the chair Potter had occupied the previous night. Overcome by curiosity, Severus unwrapped the gift to find a pair of hand-knitted socks. That was odd – why would Potter give him a pair of socks? What was even more interesting was the fact that the socks didn't even match. One was green with a pattern of cauldrons while the other was red with a pattern of potion vials. Severus was touched that Potter would give him such a personalized gift, but wondered how he had been able to break the wards surrounding is private chambers. No matter how Potter had managed it, he still needed to realize that nothing could happen between the two of them. Severus simply wouldn't allow himself to get involved with a student even if he believed himself to be falling for the young man. He thought everything had been settled the night before, but apparently it had not. It seemed as if he would have to have another chat with the younger wizard after class that afternoon.

* * *

Severus was frustrated with the position he found himself in. He was always in control of the situation, yet Potter had caught him off guard. Severus decided to ease some of his frustration with Potter by taking copious amounts of points from the various houses. By the time he had his seventh year N.E.W.T. level potions class, Ravenclaw was down 45 points while Hufflepuff was down 90.

The lesson proceeded more smoothly than Severus had expected. Potter refused to meet his eyes and was working diligently at his potion. This in and of itself was disturbing, but Severus also noticed that Granger kept casting worried glances in her friend's direction. That could never be a good sign.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson, Severus said over the bustle of students hurrying to leave his classroom, "Mr. Potter, might I have a word with you?"

After nodding to Granger that she should leave without him, Potter came to stand in front of Snape's desk. "You wanted to speak with me, Professor?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you how you got into my private chambers last night. There are many wards around them and only myself and the Headmaster know the password."

Potter's eyes shone with confusion as he answered the question, "I didn't go to your chambers last night. After you threw me out, I went directly back to my dormitory and haven't returned to the dungeons until now. Why did you want to know?"

At this response, Severus' eyes went wide in shock. If the gift hadn't been from Potter, who had it been from? Who else would have wrapped the socks in those particular colors? Aloud he said, "This morning I found a package on one of the chairs by the fireplace. I had thought it was from you, but I was obviously wrong. You may leave now."

Severus had meant his words to end the conversation, but regretted it when he saw the hurt in the young wizard's eyes. Potter spoke then, "So that's it, is it? You're just going to pretend like it didn't happen? Pretend that you didn't feel anything when we kissed? I don't know about you, but I've never felt like I did when we kissed. I just wish that your fear of rejection or of being happy or whatever it is didn't blind you to the fact that we could have something wonderful."

With that, Potter moved to the door, but stopped short of leaving. He turned to ask Severus one last question, "What was in the package."

A stunned looking Severus replied, "A pair of hand-knitted socks. A pair that didn't even match."

Hearing the Potion Master's answer, Potter's eyes widened in shock. "A pair of mismatched socks?" he repeated. Severus nodded, not understanding the comprehension that had dawned on Potter. Severus watched, bewildered, as the young wizard rushed from the room, a look of triumph on his face.

Severus stared after the young man for a few moments, replaying their short, yet confusing conversation in his head. Potter obviously understood something that he, Severus, did not. With this in mind, Severus resolved, "I will find out exactly what is going on here and who put that package in my chambers." And indeed he would, for, unnoticed by Severus, a piece of parchment had been placed on his desk by the very creature whose plans were almost complete.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. I am only using them to amuse myself and others.  
  
A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the long wait, but RL got in the way. Grr… Anyway, this is the last chapter of this fic, so I hope you all enjoy. But, before we get to the last chapter, I wanted to thank all my awesome reviewers:  
**Magdelena1**: Yes, Dobby is so cute when he is working to help Harry.  
**Sevfan**: Here is the much anticipated conclusion.  
**Ruth**: Yes, Harry is clever, contrary to Sev's beliefs. ;)  
**seth blade**: I'm glad you like this story. Here's the update as requested.  
**Pilas**: I'm glad you like this fanfiction so much. I hope you enjoy the conclusion.  
And now, on with the story…

Chapter 7

When Snape had told Harry what had been in the package he received, Harry suddenly knew who must be responsible for placing it there and rushed back to his dormitory to mull things over. The only person, or should that be creature, who had such interesting tastes in socks was Dobby the house-elf. Harry would never forget the Christmas Dobby gave him his hand-knitted socks, which looked amazingly like the ones Snape had found in his chambers. The only question left was why Dobby would give Snape a gift and make it appear as if it was from Harry? The young wizard pondered this question for a few moments before realization dawned on him. No, it couldn't be…could it? Could Dobby be setting him up with Snape? There was only one way to find out.

"Dobby," Harry called out into the deserted Common Room.

"Yes, Mister Harry Potter?" Dobby said, appearing in the middle of the room.

"I…er…wanted to ask you something," Harry stumbled over the words, not knowing quite how to word his question.

"Anything, Harry Potter, Sir. Ask Dobby anything at all," the house-elf replied, eyes shinning with the thought of helping his favorite wizard.

"Well, I was wondering if you had anything to do with the package of socks Professor Snape received last night."

"Yes, Sir, I is putting them there as a gift for the professor from you," Dobby stated.

Surprised that Dobby had given such a clear response, Harry continued, "Erm…why did you give Snape a gift from me?"

"Because Professor Snape and you are perfect for each other, and Dobby is getting you two stubborn wizards to realize that," Dobby replied. "In fact, Harry Potter, Sir, you are to be meeting Professor Snape in ten minutes."

Harry was about to protest, but Dobby looked so determined, standing with his arms crossed over his chest, that Harry nodded and asked, "Where am I supposed to meet him?"

A brilliant smile broke across the house-elf's face as he replied, "In the Room of Requirement, Sir. Now get going so you don't keep your true love waiting."

As Dobby shooed him out the door, Harry pondered Dobby's words. Was Snape really his true love? Sure, he respected the older wizard, and there was no arguing that he was quite sexy, but did he love him? A twinge in his heart was all the answer Harry needed as he quickened his pace. He needed to talk to the man who had captured his heart.

* * *

Once Potter had left his classroom, Severus turned to face his desk and found a piece of parchment lying on it. It appeared to be a letter, which was addressed to him. Curious, Severus picked up the letter and began to read:

Professor Snape-

If you would like to know the truth about who placed the package in your chambers last night, come to the Room of Requirement at 7 o'clock this evening.

There was no signature and Severus didn't recognize the handwriting. Checking the time, Severus found that he had around fifteen minutes before he was to go to the Room of Requirement. Curiosity outweighing his suspicion that the letter might be a prank, Severus quickly made his way out of the dungeon. When he arrived at the Room of Requirement, he found that no one else was there. Consulting a clock on the wall, Severus found that he was a few minutes early and settled down to wait for the informant.

Not five minutes had passed when the door to the room burst open, revealing a flushed Harry Potter. The younger wizard had a determined look in his eye and a smirk on his face, which caused shivers to go down Severus' back. This was it – Severus had to face the young man once and for all, though he could already feel his resolve crumbling.

* * *

Harry rushed through the halls, his only thought being to tell Severus his true feelings and figure out their situation once and for all. When he arrived at the Room of Requirement, Harry burst through the door to find Severus already there, eyes wide with shock. Harry smirked, then quickly closed the door and crossed the room to stand in front of Severus.

Gathering all of his Gryffindor courage, Harry spoke, "I know you don't want to be near me anymore, but just let me say this and then I'll stay out of your life – if that's what you want. The choice is yours, but at least hear me out first. I don't care what you've done in the past, as a Death Eater or a spy. There are things in my past that I would rather forget as well, so we're on an even footing in that regard. I also don't care what danger you're in because of being a spy. I'm the 'Boy-Who-Lived,' so I don't think being involved with you will put me in any more danger, seeing as Voldemort already wants me dead. If you are willing to accept the danger being involved with me will put you in, I'd really like to give a relationship with you a shot. I love you, Severus."

Severus was shocked. Harry loved him? He had been ready to tell the younger wizard to forget about him and find someone better suited to him, but this changed everything. Not even in his wildest dreams had Severus believed that anyone could love him, let alone Harry. Now that Harry's feelings were out in the open, Severus could no longer deny what had begun stirring in his heart. Finally breaking out of his thoughts, Severus took Harry into his arms and said, "I love you too, Harry."

Harry moved back so that he was able to look into Severus' eyes, beaming with pleasure. "Do you really mean that, Severus?"

"Oh course I do, you foolish boy," Severus replied, the sparkle in his eyes belaying his harsh tone. "But I still don't understand exactly what happened. Would you be so kind as to explain the sudden burst of understanding you had in my classroom earlier?"

"Oh, that's easy enough to explain," Harry began, "it was all Dobby the house-elf's idea. He saw me sitting by the lake alone because Ron and Hermione were off somewhere together and he wanted to find me someone to love as well. He decided that we would be perfect together if only we got to know each other better."

"We were set up by a house-elf!?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we were. Dobby was one of the few who could see how well we fit together. We are amazingly like a pair of Dobby's socks." At Severus' raised eyebrow, Harry continued, "It makes sense once you think about it. At first glance, we seem completely wrong for each other, but somehow it fits and we work well together. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'm glad Dobby interfered in my life once again."

"So am I," Severus replied as he took his young lover into his arms and gave him a sweet, yet passionate kiss, "So am I."

Finis


End file.
